Medical devices, such as staples and sutures, are commonly used in surgeries, for example, to resect tissues, transect tissues, and to create connections between tissues and organs. These medical devices may possess coatings thereon which, in embodiments, may further include bioactive agents.
Other devices, such as meshes, combination mesh products, or other porous prostheses are commonly used to provide a physical barrier between types of tissue or extra strength to a physical defect in soft tissue. These devices are often affixed to tissue using additional medical devices, such as staples and sutures as described above. These devices may also possess coatings thereon, to provide desirable properties, including handling characteristics, and may also have bioactive agents as part of the coatings.
Improved medical devices, with enhanced ability to release bioactive agents therefrom, remain desirable.